I dare you to let me be
by Brooper22
Summary: A series of Coopette one shots illustrating all the things we, or I, wish could have been shown during the episodes but weren't because they were either too steamy for television, or there was no time to show it. Read and review please, I love feedback.


Drinks. They were going to have drinks. Just drinks. Cooper was sure he could do that. Even if he had been looking at the petite southern belle differently since… well since the other night at the bar. He'd foolishly gone home, after a few drinks of course, and re-read those messages from 'canyouhandleme441' who was now known to him as Charlotte King. And let's just say if he had known that all that dirty was hiding behind that fiery temper and southern "charm" he might have considered drinks with Charlotte a long time ago. Cruella – Cruella is hot.

So now they are standing in the parking lot, he is fiddling with his keys and cell phone, wondering if he's left his sunglasses back in his office, questioning if this is even a good idea. And she – she is giving him a cool stare, one hand on her hip as she squints her eyes presumably wondering what in God's green earth had possessed her to agree to drinks with this man child who can't seem to stand still for more than a minute.

"So…" Cooper started slowly, not really sure how or what to say to the less than impressed woman standing before him, her glare making him feel as though he is shrinking with every second her eyes are on him. "I was thinking we could go back to the bar… you know where you ran off once you realized Porn, Fast Cars, and Bondage was actually the very handsome and charming Cooper Freedman." He gestures towards himself with a small grin on his face.

Charlotte raised her hand in the air as if to stop him from saying anything further. If she was going to have drinks with this man, whom she worked with, there were going to have to be rules. She had a reputation, a hospital to run, and she couldn't do that if people saw her as soft…. Soft enough to be seen in public with someone like Cooper. "No – no public." Bad enough she'd accepted. Worse that she accepted at that practice, where people might have seen. "I agreed to drinks Doctor Freedman, not more public humiliation. Drinks. Your place…." She squinted her eyes again; positive she was making a big mistake. "Just drinks, we clear?"

Cooper held up his hands in mock defense, why this woman had to be so difficult he wasn't sure. It almost made him want to tell her to forget it all together, send her back to the hospital telling her that his loft was a vampire free zone. But then he remembered the whole… hot and dirty thing, and the fact that he found her more intriguing every time she turned him down… "Just drinks." He responded, giving her a confident smile.

After making sure she had his cell phone number on the off chance she lost him, they got into their separate cars. The drive was short. Usually it was short, but Cooper couldn't help feeling like this drive was taking forever. Maybe because he couldn't stop thinking, about Charlotte and all those things she'd promised. Just drinks. It was just drinks… and if it turned into something more, well Cooper was a man and had no intention of turning her down.

Charlotte finds herself thinking on the drive as well. She was horny. Hornier than she'd been a in a long while, mostly because that's how long it had been since she'd had sex. A very long while. She knew when she agreed to drinks, it wasn't going to be drinks. It was going to be screwing. Cooper wasn't bad to look at. If what he'd written on the internet was at all accurate he had stamina, and since he was practically a child in an adult body she was sure she'd be able to bully him into keeping his big mouth shut. Most men agreed to just about anything once they got a sight of her perfectly sculpted back.

After parking their cars and a very silent, very awkward tension filled elevator ride they found themselves stood in front of Cooper's door. He fumbled with his keys nervously. Maybe it was the way Charlotte was looking at him. Her chin jutted forward like she thought she should be somewhere better. And maybe she should. Maybe Cooper should turn right around and tell her to get on her broom stick and just fly home – he almost does too. But then he remembers the conversations online. The easy flirtation, how she'd seemed almost … fun, plus all that dirty. There had been so much dirty.

Taking a breath Cooper unlocked the door, walking through it first, which he guessed he probably shouldn't have because it wasn't very gentleman like of him. But he'd never been good at the gentleman thing. Just ask Lori…. Or was it Lisa? Charlotte just followed him with her eyes, nodding her head decisively before strutting through his front door herself, a look of determination on her face which if Cooper were to be honest – scared the crap out of him.

Charlotte turned on her heel, training her eyes on Cooper once more as he turned to shut and lock the door behind them. She cocked her head to the side, a menacing grin tugging at the sides of her lips – he did have a great ass. And no one would ever know. What's the worst that could happen? He turns out to be a dud and she has to get her itch scratched somewhere else. At least she'd finally have something on one of those do-gooder, know it all, Oceanside people.

Cooper turned back towards her, gulping when he sees Charlotte start to walk towards him. The only sound in the loft that could be heard was the soft click of her heels, one at a time until she is standing right in front of him. She places her hand on his chest, her perfectly manicured nails standing out against his forest green shirt as she pushes him roughly into the door. He opens his mouth to speak, but then her lips are on his and he's moaning – because along with all the dirtiness, she is a really good kisser. His hands fly to her hips and he's kissing her back – teeth, and tongues smooshing together – it was less than graceful but it was hot. Really hot.

She hadn't expected him to be such a good kisser, and she's finding very quickly she wants more. More or more of this, more contact, more of him – she pushes that thought the back of her mind before it can freak her out. She grasps the hem of his shirt, the rough material running over her fingertips as she tugs it over his head. She pulls back, letting out a frustrated grunt when she sees his chest still clad in a white t-shirt. Why did the man need so much damn clothing? She tugged the plain white cotton t-shirt out of his pants and quickly whipped it over his head too, tossing it in some direction. She presses her lips to his again, smirking as she realizes it's better than the first. Slowly she runs her fingernails down his chest, pulling at his belt, smiling when she hears it thud against the ground.

Cooper's surprised by how fast this is all moving but he's not about to complain. He moves his fingers to the hem of her shirt, tickling her sides as he slowly pushes the blue shirt up her body. He must have been moving too slowly because before he knows it Charlotte has taken a hold of her shirt and pulled it over her own head. And then her hands are back on his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper, pushing his pants down his legs. Cooper fumbles to kick off his shoes, hearing them fall to the ground somewhere behind him before kicking off his pants in a similar fashion.

He's pulling at the clasp of her bra, getting it undone with no challenge, and she's smirking, impressed with his ability to master the bra as she pushes her own pants down her legs. She steps out of her heels and is hit with the reality of how much taller than her he is. Which she likes. She's always liked taller guys. Made her feel more powerful when she had control over them. He's pulled his lips away from hers and he's massaging her breasts as he nibbles on her neck softly and she's thinking this needs to move away from the door because as much as she likes foreplay – and she really likes foreplay – it's been a long time and she really just wants him lying on his back so she can fuck him.

She moves her fingers slowly down his chest, raking her nails over the hairy skin while her other hand makes its way to the back of his head. "Cooper…." She whispers huskily, sneaking her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her delicate fingers around him. She grins when she feels him twitch under her fingers and starts to slowly stroke him. "…. Condom…now." She demanded, digging her fingers into his short brown hair and pulling him away from the door.

Cooper nods his head in agreement, moaning when he feels her fingers tug at his hair. "Bedroom." Was all he said, and it was enough. He guided her through the loft towards his bedroom, kissing her clumsily as they trip over each other. And then they are in the bedroom and Cooper pushes Charlotte onto the bed.

He crawls on top of her and she enjoys the weight for a minute – but she plans on a lot of screwing tonight and she'll enjoy all the feelings that come with having a man in your bed – or I guess in her case, being in a man's bed – later. Right now she wanted him inside her. She was almost giddy with anticipation – how had she gone so long without this kind of contact. Pete was right, a certain amount of intimacy was essential – there wasn't a chance in hell she'd ever say those words to him though.

She pushes him off of her, rolling so that he is on his back and she is above him. He looks up at her, stupid goofy grin on his face that would make her sick to her stomach if she didn't think it was so…. Cute.

"God… you are beautiful…. Who knew you were so damn beautiful…." He thinks aloud, looking up at her in wonder, as though she would actually answer him, which they both knew she wouldn't.

And then that stupid goofy grin is back and Charlotte finds herself shaking her head, a small smile forming on her own lips. She digs her nails into his chest, her smile turning into a grin as her eyes meet with his. "Focus Cooper – condom."

She lets out a soft chuckle as he jumps slightly, reaching into his beside table and pulling out a condom. He tries to open it, but maybe he's too excited because he can't exactly tear it open. With a huff Charlotte takes the condom from him and tears it open. She places it on his tip, pressing her lips to his as she slowly rolls it down over his whole length. He lets out a soft moan, lifting his hand to her cheek and running his thumb over it softly.

She hovers above him, feeling his length tease at her opening. She presses her hands into his chest, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. A mischievous grin grows on her lips as she digs her nails into his chest before slowly sinking down on top of him. She feels a shiver run up her spine as she takes him all inside of her. A moan fills the room, and she's pretty sure it was hers. He felt so good inside her, and she makes a quick mental note to never go this long without sex again.

And then she's thrusting her hips above him, her breasts bouncing in the most delicious way. He lets out his own moan as he reaches his hands up, cupping her breasts before he starts to massage them roughly. He thrusts his hips back towards hers. The sound of their hips smashing together can be heard as the smell of sex fills the room. He's not really sure how long he'll last. Aside from some very real online encounters it's been a while since he's had sex with a woman, in his bed. At least he'd remember her name.

Charlotte's feeling the same way, it's been so long and he is scratching her itch in the best way right now. She moves her hands to his shoulders, pulling him up so that they are both in sitting position. She lets out a deeper moan, feeling him fill her completely.

Sweat drips down their bodies, tickling their oversensitive skin, as they quickly approach their release. Cooper drops his head to Charlotte's shoulder, biting down softly. He hears a loud grunt escape her lips and he smirks, wondering for a brief moment if his bite mark will still be there tomorrow. He hopes so. Something about Charlotte having to cover his mark excites him.

Charlotte's face contorts in pleasure and she's sure she's smiling. She has a lot of turtlenecks, but she can't remember the last time she felt as good as she did in this moment. She feels herself contract around him. Her toes curl, and her nails dig into his back, and she feels her head fall back on her shoulders as she feels her release come.

Barely able to hold herself up because that was a very powerful orgasm, Charlotte falls forward on the mattress, her hands pressing into his white and green checked sheets. Her head falls right under the pillow – no matter though she doesn't plan to stay here, lying on her stomach, for much longer. She reaches her hand up, pulling at her hair that has been pasted to her neck from all the sweat. A smile forms on her lips as she revels in the aftermath of what they've just done. Oh yes. They were definitely doing this again. And again. He did say he could go all night, and she planned to see if that was true.

Cooper crawls up her body, pressing kisses to her smooth back and shoulder as he does. He almost laughs when he feels her foot reach over towards his, only to move it, leaving her foot on top. Did she really need to have control of everything? Did he even really care?

He nuzzles the nape of her neck, running his lips over the damp skin as he does. "Can I get you that drink now?" His voice is lower than usual, huskier as his hand rests on the sheets beside hers, digging his fingers into the mattress as he awaits her answer. He smiles, listening to the content sighs fill the room.

"Not yet, ask me again in two hours." Charlotte had plans for him. He'd made a lot of promises on that dating website and she planned on making him follow through with every single one of them.

There is a hint of laughter in her voice that Cooper can't help find adorable, and hot. "Yes ma'am." He replies, mostly jokingly – though something tells him she's going to expect him to call her that again sometime in the near future. He feels her move, and before he knows it, she's rolled them over. It was becoming clear canyouhandleme441 had a thing for control. Cooper runs his hands over her back, fighting her for control. This was going to be really fun. "Hey – just wait until I do the thing I do with my tongue…" She lets out a bark of laughter, but lets him press her body into the mattress. Yeah, evil was kind of small potatoes when you considered hotness factor. Cruella was really hot.


End file.
